The love you give me
by blackeyedvampire
Summary: People stalked,betrayed,and hurt him.But one person never left him. She always held him,comforted him,and kissed away his tears. But when their love is in danger,can he be the same survivor she was for him? A love story. Contains a bit lemons in some further chapters..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER\- I do not own the TWILIGHT SAGA or for that matter any other book. The characters are in Stephanie Meyer's possession.I know that probably no one will like this, but please remember that this is my first fanfiction.

So just give it a try...

* * *

CHAPTER 1- Settling In

It was raining as my dad hepled me unload my bags from our SUV.I , Isabella Marie Swan ,aged 17 was standing in Henerick's Junior College's gate with pride in my I was a ground-to-earth kind of guy ,but I guess all the hardwork and late-night studying did pay off..Looking at the crowd,I was reminded that I was in a new country.._OOOH Bell.I thought._

"Dad, I" I stopped when I saw the expression on Charlie's dark eyes were pooled with unshed tears.. "Hey..I looked at him nervously . "It's gonna be alright.i'll call you whenever its possible,but please don't be so 's just college." He sad smile was not that reassuring. Charlie helped me find my room..It was painted off-white with two normal sized beds with beautifuuly carved was also a cupboard,closet and a small desk for each ..My room mate had not arrived yet and I was anxious to see her..

Hopefuly the tearful farewell with Dad did not last long enough to make me cry. Having a mother like Reene had made me isolated and shy in my childhood which was supposed to be the best prt of your life. i considered her a traitor for abandoning me and my dad when we needed her. She had divorced and married Philip,a.k. a Phil who actually had some twisted connection to the royal family in France and so, was a _very _wealthy and powerful man.I had seen him only nce in a photograph,and I strongly felt he looked more like a monkey than a royal. She had invited me to her wedding on the beach,but I think you'll know the decision I made. But I had to admit that having a wealthy mother did have its sent me 500dollars each month, in a beautiful envelope with an apology letter each time .Really,my mom had told me "sorry darling,I still love u and care for u" in hundreds of different ways .I was waiting what new phrase she was gonna come up with next time.

Angela Weber,my room mate arrived as soon as I was changing. She wore braces and was average-looking,I thought that it would be great for us to be friends. We chatted about this and that, whether she had seen the hot Principal or knew if I knew who was that blonde with such big boobs. For all I know, we were bonding very well . Twilight fell around the posh college complex, I decided to go around and look for our classes we were going to attend. Angela said she was exhausted and so I decided to go alone. What could stop on a girl on a mission?

The buildings were made of red-coloured bricks and I felt my heart warming to them..But the most wonderful thing on the complex, it was the lush greenery and ancient hardwood trees. For the next hour,I explored the college,located all my classes except computer science. The rush of students boys,brunettes,readheads and blondes,mostly blondes to their dorms was invigorating compared to my boring life back in Forks.

It was 8.30 so I decided to go back before I was going towards my room, I was very confused about the way back. Was it right or left from the boys' washrooms ..Wait,hadn't I had seen the same photo of Virgin Mary 10 minutes before._OMG! Maybe I was going in circles..I took a deep breath and turned to find a boy looking funny at me. He was tall and wore the Chicago Bears cap..was he a stalker? _I looked straight and started moving towards him,when I saw two girls chatting at the end of the hall and I promptly escaped. But the dirty way he looked at me bothered me a little. I should not travel alone,I thought. I was so panicked aboutthat guy that I forgot to ask the girls the way back .This poved to be a very bad decision.

After 20 minutes I started running and was ready to bang on any room's door to ask for ,I crashed headlong into somebody who cursed.I fell down and felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw that he had the most beautiful eyes a person was lucky to take a look at-they were an intimate shade between green and blue .Not that I was colour-blind. He was quite fair,an albino. His hair was _different_, almost bronze coloured. He was almost 6'2 and was muscular . Slim was an unappropriate way to describe his beauty, but he was a bit looked at me in a confused manner as I took in deep breaths of hair,trying to calm myself. "I'm so sorry" "It's okay,I hope you are okay as well."

"I..I..I was lost for..an hour."I stammered.I was really panicked and tried to calm myself. Comprehension drawn on his face as I spoke and his hand on my shoulder grasped my sweaty,cold hand . "Hey, calm down girl, its going to ok i 've found you ,and I know the way. Here,"he said handing me a bottle of water.I was so stunned that it took me almost 30 seconds to process that info and take the , his voice made my underwear soak,it was so rich,hushed and had a musical note to it. Plus, his large,warm hand was still covering mine and my heartbeat quickened.

"I'm Edward ..Edward Cullen",he said smiling so handsomely that even Robert Pattinson would be hand moved through his hair,making them look all messed up , disheveled and sexy."Bella Swan ,I croaked shyly trying to smile.I don't think my attempt was flattering. He smiled wider ,which showed-off his .

And then suddeny my mind started racing. The panic,fear, that getting lost had caused suddenly caught up to me ,and a sob escaped my chest..Edward's eyes widened in concern and tears started running down my cheeks like a dam had burst open, and I could't stop even though I was realizing that the god in front of me would get disgusted. I felt strong arms around me. His hand rubbed my back reassuingly while the other held me to his chest. "It's okay Bella, it's fine,you're safe.",he kept on repeating while breaking down I could smell his perfume .Jaguar,maybe?

When I calmed down enough I noticed that his shirt was blotched and stained with my tears..Shit .Ughh,embarassing..Edward noticed my red cheeks and looked down .He frowned seeing the soaked t-shirt."Bella,please ,don't worry ,it's .." "Don't say nothing,I said in a firm voice,cleaning my face with a tissue.I took of my denim jacket and handed it to him.." Edward opened his mouth but I wouldn't let him argue. He put it on and I absolutely loved the way it fit his broad and muscular chest. Have you ever experienced the way you feel when your bf or gf wears your clothes? I was currently swimming in an ocean of that feeling.

He told me that we would meet again . Before leaving,the guy winked and told me 'soon'.I couldn't help the grin on my face and waved.

Don't think me stupid that I had trusted a guy I had barely known for 30 mins so completely. Sometimes if you listen to your heart, it tells you the correct thing. Sometimes these things have no logic or reasoning. And with Edward Cullen, my heart was totally bonkers.

* * *

Author\- Review,review..

Please be patient..Its a love story with a little sexy stuff in the further you,I'm 14 so don't expect a lot of lemons.I will update as soon as possible. Forgive me for all the text and grammar errors coz i have no beta.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella..Earth to Bella", Alice said , clapping her hands in front of my face. Oh right, I was in my college cafeteria with my two besties Ang and Ali who were looking suspiciously at me. I was just exhausted, you know? All the studies and assignments are really weighing on me. Well , that's what I told my friends. Do you really expect me to say that I was lost in thought about Edward. Hmm..wonder why I felt a knot in my stomach only by thinking that boy's name? We had met many times after our first very embarrassing encounter. Embarrassing on my part, "very lucky" on his part coz he confessed that holding a hot girl close to him was the luckiest thing that had happened to him .Saying that spending my time with him was good was an understatement. That guy was so interesting that I felt the need to relieve all my conversations with him over and over. I remember _that _night in detail.

We were both sitting cross legged on the floor of his room as his roommate was breaking curfew fucking some hottie. He was playing me the guitar while I watched him. His eyes were closed and there was a half-smile on his angelic face .The expression on his face was like he was intoxicated , he'd lost himself in the music. His hands moved so gracefully over the strings that I felt myself thinking very inappropriate things about him. Oh, again I wondered who the god of music was .Artemis? Apollo? In this moment, I strongly felt that god had possessed Edward .The music was heart rending and I felt tears in my eyes. Suddenly I heard Edward's concerned voice "What's wrong Bella?" His eyebrows were scrunched in a very cute way .My heart missed a beat. "You..I said poking a finger in his chest.. made a girl cry by playing such godly music. I'm offended." "Bella, I promise that you'll never have to cry over me .And you're over rating it, really. "He said sincerely. _OMG! He likes you Bella, put on your best smile._ Oh yeah, clearly I had a lot of reassuring conversations with myself. I looked at him surprised and whispered "I know you will never make _anyone_ cry Edward. You're simply too good to do that." I really meant it. During our whole exchange we were unconsciously leaning towards each other. A knock on the door made us come crashing back to reality.

"Hey Eddie ..I'm sorry I'm late. Let's get go…" a female voice interrupted. I looked up and my heart came crashing 30 floors below. Standing with a hand on the door knob was the hottest girl imaginable .She had straight blond hair that fell to her chest, big boobs, blue eyes and long long legs. Her clothes indicated that she was rich as hell. "Hi Tanya", Edward said beaming up at her. I think that was the moment I died a little. _Honey she could be a friend, cousin, family.._of course, my mind was too sanguine ,trying to keep my rationality." "Tanya this is Bella ",he said smiling crookedly. "Bella, this is my girlfriend Tanya." Keeping a genuine expression on my face while hearing that was the worst predicament I had found myself in. "Hey there", I said hoping that nobody had noticed my broken voice. But I could see that Tanya saw a bit through me. Her head shook infinitesimally and her expression was sorry. So sorry like she knew Edward was gonna handle me like a use-and-throw plastic cup.

_Bitch__bitchbitchbitch_

That hurt more than a hammer to your head. I quickly got up before I could break down, mumbling a quick excuse. "Wait Bella I need to speak to you" For a second I glanced behind and saw that Edward's face was a pained, heart breaking while his hand was fisted. But then masochist in me had to see Tanya and I ran way. I ran like my life depended on it coz I most certainly did not want to have a coronary.

For two whole days I stayed in my room ,not even bothering to go to my classes. Angela covered up for me, saying that I was down with the flu without bugging me with her questions. That girl was a life-saver and I felt eternally grateful to her. Maybe I would buy her a new pair of stilettos, her love for them was as strong as Ellen n Portia's. It was absolutely impossible for me to comprehend why a 5'8 girl would like to wear heels and look taller than her short boyfriend. I moped around in a zombie-like state. Finally, something inside me snapped and I came to the most painful decision I had ever taken.

_You like Edward, no you're crazy about him .He intimidates you with his gorgeous looks and his shining personality. You've fallen for a guy who has a bitchy girlfriend with Miss USA looks .Don't deny it, staying away for him is gonna kill you faster than putting a bullet in your head. So why torture yourself hon? Go and be 'just friends' with Edward. Come on, I think deep down you know that he was too handsome to be single. So nothing has changed unless you let it. Be a smart ass about this and show fucking T-bag that you're in for a game. After all Bells, life does not stop if Edward is not yours. You know that very well._

Even though I was keeping my spirits up , I cried a lot. This man was like a predator and had my heart captive.

So here I was now, emerging from my depression with a optimistic personality.I was suddenly reminded that Reene had told me Forks was a cloudy , rainy town and I wouldn't be able to live without the sun.

Ha mom! Guess what? I had survived in the wet and the cold even when the clouds made the sun sometimes invisible. The fact that the sun was out there, hidden by the thunderclouds had me going.


End file.
